The Book of Laziness
by NatsuLuvsKyoya
Summary: Just drabbles with Shikamaru. :3 Enjoy ReaderxShikamaru
1. Cloud 1

_"Who are you...?" It wasn't a request, it was a demand. A demand from me to this boy. I looked down at him, a Genin from the Leaf, by the looks of his headband. His arms were restrained behind his back, and his feet were bound as well. His top half was parallel to the cold, stone floor, while he was kneeling. He was badly beat up, and I wouldn't be surprised if he had passed out. Where was his squad? _

_"..."_

_"Who. Are. You? Or have you forgotten that already?" I asked, removing the blindfold. He spat out blood, and looked up at me with lazy, yet challenging._

_"...Nara Shikamaru." I smiled slightly, surprising him._

_"Well Nara Shikamaru, I'm here to set you free."_


	2. Cloud 2

That was almost two years ago, and Shikamaru, now a Chuunin, was still the lazy boy I saved so long ago. That's right. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't save a fellow ninja! After I had brought him back to the village, the Hokage had called me in, and wanted to make me a Leaf ninja. Not like I had anything else to do. I like to fight, and to train, but...

"Ahahaha! Naruto got owned!" I laughed, feeling my ribs hurt and my lungs begging for air. I gasped, before laughing again. Kiba had set Naruto a trap inside his ramen, and when Naruto was drinking the soup, a rubber fist shot out and punched him dead in the face.

...I had changed a lot.

Naruto looked dazed, before Kiba's laughter brought him out of his shocked state. He leaped up, drops of ramen flying everywhere as he whipped around to glare and point an angry finger at Kiba.

"You! Why would you do that!?" He demanded.

"Hey, that was payback for those fleas you set on Akamaru!"

"It's not my fault I couldn't read Shino's handwriting!"

"Actually..." I piped up, "...it kind of is." I laughed at his expression.

"Hey! You're supposed to help me!"


	3. Cloud 3

_Everyone gasped when they saw the shape the pineapple-haired boy was in. I had supported him on my back as I leaped through the trees. I needed to hurry, he had lost a lot of blood, and if he didn't get treatment, then he would die from blood loss. _

_"Hurry. Get him to the hospital." I said, giving him to some medics. They whisked him away on a stretcher, and I locked eyes with him as he turned a corner and out of sight. Or at least, I think he knew where my eyes were. I was wearing a mask._

_"Who are you?" I turned my head to see a girl with bubblegum pink hair and a boy with spikey blonde hair. _

_"I am just a shadow of the night." I put my finger to the place where my lips would be under my mask as I poof'd away. I appeared on the branches of a tree, looking through the window of the room I knew he'd be in. I saw the medics connect a blood bag and rolls of bandages and bottles of disinfectant on the tables. Stitches and casts. I looked down. At least I was able to do something right. _


	4. Cloud 4

"Hikari?" I turned to see Ino walking up to me with a bundle of roses in her arms. I smiled, turning my body to face her. "What are you doing out here?" She asked, shifting to that they rested more comfortably in her arms. I looked back at the moon.

"Just enjoying the moonlight." She nodded.

"Have you seen Shikamaru anywhere? That Hokage wants to see us, but I can't find him anywhere." I nodded, knowing how he liked his peace and quiet.

"I'll find him." I said, walking towards the woods. I knew he's be in that clearing. He always did like his sleep.


	5. Cloud 5

"So you are here after all." Shikamaru opened his eyes and saw a familiar face smiling down at him. He yawned.

"What a drag. You always seem to find me whenever I want peace." She laughed slightly.

"That's my job." She lay down next to him. "Ino wants to see you. Apparently, the Hokage has a mission for Asuma-sensei's team." Shikamaru sighed. Really, all women were troublesome. "Asuma-sensei wanted to talk to you about strategy too." She said, picking a small, yellow flower and twirling it between her long, slender fingers.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Hikari stood up. "C'mon Shikamaru, let's not make Lady Tsunade wait, hm?" She smiled. Shikamaru sighed once more, pushing himself up and standing.

"What a drag..."


	6. Cloud 6

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" I looked up, staring at the clouds drifting across the sky.

"Why do you think Shikamaru's jutsu controls other's movements?" I asked. Naruto paused, lowering his kunai and thinking. "I mean, with the Shadow Possession and all..."

"Hm... I don't know. Maybe you could ask him." I grinned, knowing exactly where he would be.

"Maybe I will!"


	7. Cloud 7

I skipped away, leaving Naruto to his training. I went by some familiar faces. As I entered the building, I skipped in the direction of Ino's ranting.

"Really, why do I have to deal with you two!? You ordered too much! How are we supposed to eat all of this!?"

"Don't worry, Chouji has it covered." Shikamaru's voice drawled out.

"Shikamaru!" I cut off Ino's what would be rant as I stood above him, my arms crossed. I stared long and hard at the lazy Chuunin, my mind reeling.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Naruto and I were wondering why your jutsu lets you control other's movements."

"And?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You are a seme!" [1] Ino choked on her water, and started pounding her chest. The piece of meat in between Chouji's chopsticks slipped, and his eyes were wide. Asuma burst out laughing, slapping Shikamaru on the back, who was staring at me with a look that said 'what-kind-of-crack-are-you-on?' face. I grinned victoriously.

"Hikari..." My grin slid off of my face as I started to inch away.

"Y-yes Shika?" I called him by his nickname whenever I know I'm in trouble.

"I'm not gay!"

I sped off, cackling madly.

"Could've fool meeee!"


	8. Cloud 8

I sighed, tugging my collar up higher. It was cold, and I had forgotten my jacket. A t-shirt with sleeves that went down past my elbows, a vest with a high collar, shorts, and my ninja pouch and sandals, I was ready to take on anything!

"Arf!"

"GAH!"

Except for a dog running at full speed. I gasped as Akamaru pounced on me, licking my face and barking happily. "A-Akamaru! What are you doing out here?" I asked, sitting up and wiping my face.

"Hey, Hikari! You're back!" Kiba, Shino, and Hinata walked up as I pet Akamaru's head.

"Y-yeah," I said, smiling at them.

"H-how did you mission go?" Hinata asked quietly. I gave a thumbs up.

"It went well!" I smiled. "I need to go report to Lady Tsunade now!" They nodded, and I poof'd away.

"Lady Tsunade—huh?" I swung open the office door, only to find someone else sitting in her chair.

"Sh-Shikamaru!? What are you doing? Where's Lady Tsunade?" I asked. He smirked, resting his chin on his laced fingers. I shifted, uncomfortable with him staring at me.

"Lady Tsunade's gone traveling, and she left me in charge." He smirked.

...This was going to be interesting.


	9. Cloud 9

I shifted uncomfortably. This was awkward. This was really awkward. A blush was still burning my cheeks, and I couldn't look him in the eyes. I had been changing, and I didn't realize the door was open, and... well... yeah. What's more, he didn't even bother to close the door! He just stood there!

I sneaked a look from behind my curtain of hair. Was it just me, or was that a blush on his cheeks? I smiked.

"..."

"You know, Shikamaru, if you had wanted to look at my body you couldn't just asked."

"..."


	10. Cloud 10

"Y-you mean.. you're the Hokage? But why?" I asked. If only Naruto know about this...

"It's only temporary, and I told you: Lady Tsunade's on a trip, and she asked me to fill in for her." He said, staring at me with his eyes that were lazy, but seemed to know everything with one glance.

"Er... well... I uh... came back from my mission! It was a success! Now, if you'll excuse me..." I quickly walked towards the door and opened it, closing the door quietly after before leaning against the wood.

How long would this 'temporary condition' last?


	11. Cloud 11

"..."

"...Shikamaru?"

"..."

"Shi~ka~ma~ru~"

"..."  
Her eye twitched.

"NARA SHIKAMARU! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THAT BED OR YOU'RE GOING TO WEAR THIS BUCKET OF ICE WATER!" He stirred, sitting up and giving Hikari a small glare. She glared back, holding the bucket of ice water and putting her hand on her hip.

"Sheesh, how can you still be sleeping? It's already noon! You're wasting away the day!" He groaned as she started rummaging around in his dresser, looking for a clean pair of clothes.

What a way to start the afternoon.


	12. Cloud 12

"Sh-shika—ah!" I winced, feeling my body tremble. He looked at me through half-lidded eyes.

"Calm down."

"Slow down! Ah! Y-you're doing it too hard!"

"If you would stop squirming, it wouldn't hurt as much." He said. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my forehead, and I panted as he finished. "See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" I nodded, tears in my eyes.

"If you had been gentler, I wouldn't be in so much pain!"

"That's why you're careful when training. Playing with the kunai is dangerous."

"Bastard! Are you insulting my fighting skills!?"

Somewhere not to far away, a certain Inuzuka had to stop from having a nosebleed.


	13. Cloud 13

I sighed in complete bliss, popping another sweet in my mouth. Candy was the best~ Especially chocolate~ I ran a hand through my [h/c] hair as I lay on the roof of my house, staring up at the moon. I closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of the outdoors. I had been going on missions all day, and this was the only free time I had.

"So this is where you were." I looked up to see Shikamaru.

"You're upside-down, ya know." I said, smiling slightly, looking back up at the moon and yawning. "Please tell me Tsunade doesn't want me to go on another mission." I heard Shikamaru sit down next to me.

"No. I just wanted to get away from my mother. She's such a drag sometimes." I smiled.

"Just be glad she's there for you." I said wisely, reaching for another chocolate. My hand bumped into something, and I looked to see Shikamaru's hand also there. My cheeks warmed, and I turned on my side. "A-anyways, it's late. You might want to go home." I said, trying to hide my embarrassment. If I had looked at him, I would have seen the smirk that lit his face when I turned away.


	14. Cloud 14

"..."

"So, that's why your you!" I declared, grinning widely. Shikamaru face palmed, and Naruto started laughing.

"That's one way to look at it!" He gasped, rolling on the ground as he laughed. Why was he laughing? Well...

-A few minutes earlier-

"Haven' you wondthered why thour hair ith in the sthape of a pfineapple?" I asked Shikamaru through a mouthful of noodles. Naruto, Shikamaru and I were sitting at Ichiraku eating lunch Naruto, almost done his fifth bowl, stopped and looked at me weirdly. Shikamaru gave me a flat look, and I swallowed, pouting slightly.

"Don't look at me like that! Haven't you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid to say I don't." he said flatly, slurping up some more noodles.

"Hm... I think I do!"

And so the explanation began.


	15. Cloud 15

_Shikamaru's mother was putting dirty laundry in the washing machine, muttering about her husband and son. "Really... they're just alike, those two. Sometimes I wonder..." She muttered, shutting the door to the machine and walking off._

_A few minutes later, a miniature version of Shikamaru popped his head into the room, and saw a trail of water from the machine slowly creeping across the floor. He trotted over to it, opening up the machine (remember, he's just a kid) and looked at the clothes going back and forth. Unfortunately, water was spilling all over the floor, and the clothes were falling out, so good little Shikamaru decided to push the clothes back in._

_When he did so, his hand got caught, and he was dragged into the washing machine. He cried out in chock, and felt the machine go round and round and round. The door slammed shut automatically, and he was locked in._

_When Shikamaru's mother opened the door, she was shocked to find a very sick-looking, dizzy, and upset Shikamaru amongst the clothes. His hair was sticking up in all kinds of directions, and no matter what she tried, she couldn't keep his hair down, and so he tied it into the hair—_

"—style it is today!" I finished proudly, grinning like an idiot. Shikamaru resisted the temptation to slam his head down onto the table.

Really, he wondered why he put up with this!

"So... how does that explain his character?" Naruto asked.

"He think women are troublesome because his mother didn't properly close the door, he's too lazy to do anything because he's afraid something like that will happen again, and his hairstyle is a pineapple because of that washing machine!" I declared happily.

Shikamaru's eye twitched.


	16. Cloud 16

_"Sasuke! You big jerk! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I yelled at the raven-haired boy. He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets._

_"You're a ninja. You should be able to sense me." I glared, huffing as I crossed my arms._

_"You're such a meanie! Even though you're only a year older than me." He smirked._

_"Then you'll just have to get stronger." I nodded._

_"Yeah!"_

"To think that happened when we were just little kids..." I muttered sadly, staring out the window. A tear ran down my face, but I wiped it away. Naruto promised he would bring him back, and I believe in him. I always will.


	17. Cloud 17

"..."

"..." It. Was. Awkward. Really, really awkward.

"Shikamaru...?"

"..."

"Why are we... cramped in a box... together?" We were in a small box, enough to fit both of us, but it was cramped. Really cramped. My back was against the wall of the bow, and my legs were hanging over Shikamaru's, hanging around his waist. It was a rather... intimate position. Shikamaru's hand was on the wall behind my head, and he was kneeling.

Oh, the others would have some explaining to do.


	18. Cloud 18

It was a peaceful day in the Leaf Village. Birds flitted across the sky, and occasional breezes relieved the occupants who sat in the humid weather. Except...

"WHAT!?"

It was all ruined by a certain knucklehead ninja. Tsunade rubbed her temples, urging herself to not give into the urges to punch him across the village. Really, there was only so much she could take!

"Gaara's coming!? When!?" Naruto leaned in her face, demanding to know when his friend would be arriving. Tsunade sighed.

"Later in the afternoon. The sand siblings are going to stay here for a while to discuss some business with me, then they'll leave." Tsunade said, shuffling through some papers. Naruto leapt up in the air, cheering.

"Alright! I can't wait! Hikari, you'll get to meet them! Gaara and Temari and Kankuro!" I nodded, feeling excitement bubble up.

I couldn't wait 'til tomorrow!


	19. Cloud 19

"Hey! Hey! Gaara!" Naruto called, seeing the familiar head of red hair. Gaara's turquoise, black-rimmed eyes turned to him. He nodded slightly in greeting. Hikari stayed behind Naruto, next to Sai and Sakura. She took in his appearance.

This guy seemed to be the Kazekage of the sand village. Was that normal? He looked so young; he couldn't be any older than Naruto, if not the same age.

"Gaara, this is Hikari. Hikari, this is Gaara!" Naruto grinned, pushing her forward towards the quiet boy. Hikari smiled, extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Gaara." He nodded, and he softly grasped her hands in his larger, warm one.

"This is Kankuro and Temari, Gaara's siblings!"


	20. Cloud 20

"Shikamaru! Look at this! Doesn't this hand sanitizer smell really nice?" I held up my hands to his nose, and he gave me a strange look. "Well? Doesn't it? Sakura gave it to me this morning!"

_Sniff. _"..."

"..."

"Hikari..."

"Hm?"

"That's perfume."

"..."

"..."

"AAAARGH! GET IT OFF! GET IF OFF! DAMNIT, SAKURA! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS!" Shikamaru watched as I wiped my hands on my clothes frantically, and I could have sworn there was a small smile on his face.

**EXTENDED ENDING**

"Hikari..."

"Yeah?"

"It's on your clothes, too."

"..."


	21. Cloud 21

_"Yume wo miteimashita haruka inishie no hi_

_Yami ni matataki dasu hoshi no soba de"_

It was a clear morning; the sun was starting to rise behind the rooftop of the buildings, outlining the treetops, and I was sitting on the roof of my house, singing softly to the birds that flew to land next to me. My flat roof made it easy for me to lie down.

_"Watashi wo tsutsumi kondeta nukumori ni deau hi wo_

_Yubiori kazoete nemuru"_

When I heard footsteps, I turned around and saw the outline of Shikamaru. I paused in my singing, smiling up at him. "Hey, it's rare for you to up at this time." He shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep." I raised an eyebrow. Suspicious? Yes. I'll interrogate him later.

**EXTENDED ENDING**

I heard him mumbled something as he sat down, and I blinked. "What was that?" I asked.

"Why'd you stop singing?" He grumbled, turning on his side. I smiled widely, and started where I left off.

_"Eien ni saku hana ga koko ni aru yo_

_Dakishime nagara watashi koko ni iru yo_

_Namida wa sagashiteru anata no koto wo!"_


	22. Cloud 22

"It's nice to meet you!" I held out my hand to Gaara, and his hand tentatively came up to shake mine. I smiled brightly at him. I held my hand out to Kankuro, and he took it, but instead of shaking it, he pressed his lips to the back of my hand. I blushed, and Temari hit her brother over the head.

"Don't flirt with people you only just met!" She shoved him out of the way, and held out her hand. "Sorry about him. I'm Temari." I smiled, taking her hand and shaking it.

"It's fine. I'm Hikari."

"I've heard a lot about you from this guy here." She shoved a thumb in Naruto's direction. He laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Anyways, let's go! Granny Tsunade needs to know you're here!"


	23. Cloud 23

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto burst through the doors excitedly. Tsunade looked up from a mountain of paperwork, an irk mark on her face. When she saw Gaara and the others, she took a deep breath.

"Glad for you to come, Gaara." He nodded silently.

"Well, you can take a day or two to relax, get into the swing of things." She said. Gaara nodded again, and we left her office.

"Come with me Gaara! I'm going to take you to the best ramen place in the village!" Naruto grabbed Gaara's wrist and started to drag him off. I blinked, before laughing slightly.

"I guess we'll follow him."


	24. Cloud 24

Naruto was slurping up his fifth bowl of ramen, while Gaara and the rest of us were on, what, first? Second? I nudged him.

"Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"You're paying."

His face went pale.


	25. Cloud 25

"So you guys are here. What a drag." I turned, and saw the one and only Shikamaru with Ino and Chouji walking up to the ramen stand.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Chouji! Ino!" Naruto called. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, you _did_ tell us we were going to the BBQ place, but here you are, eating ramen." Shikamaru said, giving Naruto a dull look. Naruto laughed nervously.

"Hey, aren't they the sand siblings?" Chouji asked.

"So? What of it?" Kankuro asked.

"Nothing! Nothing!" I noticed Temari was staring at Shikamaru out of the corner of her eye. I began to feel uneasiness curl up in my stomach. But why? What was this feeling?

_Jealousy._


End file.
